Une rencontre extraordinaire
by Suzanne Lindann
Summary: une nouvelle année riche en rencontres, amitié et bien sûr amour ...venez me lire , je suis fier d'être la première personne qui écris du mcguire français


_La Rentrée_

_Aujourd'hui c'est la fin des grandes vacances , je ne suis pas allée en vacances, dommage, mais en tout cas mes parents ont acheté une piscine. Matt était vraiment chiant avec moi il n' arrêtait pas de me couler, en plus en une seule journée j'était toute mâte, cool !Heureusement la fin des vacances se termina. J'en avait assez de rester chez moi à aider ma mère pour le ménage et à m'occuper de mon frère. Heureusement la rentrée était demain..._

Aujoud'hui c'est la rentrée et oui je suis maintenant en 3ème, là j'aperçois Gordo et Miranda alors je leur fait signe de venir me rejoindre Miranda m'adresse la parole:

-_Tu a bronzé dis donc , tu as été en vacances ?._

_-Non, je devais passé mes après-midi entières à m'occuper du ménage et de mon frère!_

_-Oh! pas de chance moi j'ai été à Paris et en Espagne c'était franchement génial faut y aller!_

_Gordo prit la parole:_

_-Moi j'ai était en Chine c'était extra, j'ai visité des monuments comme euh..._

Il réfléchit .

_-Ah oui c'est vrai j'ai visité la Grande muraille de Chine. Tu te rend coompte qu'il ya environ 1.200.000.000 d' habitants qui peuplent la Chine. Sa capitale est Pékin; en chinois, on dit Beijing . Son point culminant est l' Everest, il mesure 8 882 mètres d'altitude. Son fleuve le plus long est le Yang Zi et il mesure 5 800 km de longueur . _

Et voila qu'il recommence avec sa science , franchement il pourrait s'arrêter deux petites secondes en notre présence.

_-Tu peux te taire un moment, dit Miranda en colère_

_-Mais c'est interresant et aussi tu savais que la Grande muraille de Chine a été construite il y a 2200 ans, elle s' étend sur 3500 km c'est-à-dire 5 fois le trajet Paris-Londres. En hauteur elle mesure 8 mètres et 4 mètres de largeur._

Pendant qu'ils s'enguirlandaient, j'aperçu une personne que je n'avais j'amais vu de ma vie. Elle était là devant moi, j'étais comme hyptnotisé devant un tel charisme. On me retira de mes pensées tout à coup, en me secouant comme si j'étais tombé dans les pommes

-_Oh!...Oh!... tu..tu va bien ?_

_-Oh oui, oui tout..tout va bien !_

_-C'est cool alors.._

_-Mais attend qui es tu ?.Dis-je en lui coupant la parole._

_-Je m'appelle Hayden Williams j'ai 14 ans et toi comment t'appelles-tu ?._

**ndla : Il s'appelle comme l'acteur vous savez ,Hayden Christensen qui joue dans Stars Wars c'est génial il est tros mignon cette acteur en plus.**

_-Moi? euh...répondis-je._

_-Tu t'appellerai pas Lizzie par hasard?Me dit Hayden en montrant mon dossier._

_-Oh si,si pardon j'était dans les nuages, j'suis désolée tu es nouveau ici?Tu viens d'où?_

_-Oui je suis nouveau j'habitais Los Angeles avant d'emménager ici._

_- Au fait quel âge as-tu et toi tu viens d'où! Me dit-il avec un sourire charmeur._

_-Oh pardon je ne me suis pas présentée je m'appelle Lizzie Mcguire, j'ai 14 ans , et voici mes deux amis Gordo et Miran...da._

Et la c'est le drame. Ils ont disparus je ne les ai même pas vu partir .

_-C'est pas grave tu me les présentera un autre jour.Me dit-il en me tapant sur l'épaule._

_-Oui pas de problème ,au fait tu ne sais pas dans qu'elle classe tu es par hasard?_

_-Oh si,si en ...3ème2..._

_-Cool moi aussi on sera dans la meme classe!_

Le rêve... on est dans la même classe! On continuait à discuter et il a dit qu'on se metterait a coté tout les deux génial non!.Miranda arrive et m'adresse la parole:

_-Alors il est comment ,sympa non ?_

_-Pourquoi tu me pose cette question?_

_-Car Hayden est mon cousin ! Tu as flashé sur lui avoue!_

_-C'est ton cousin? Oui je le trouve sympa..._

_-Mais...?_

_-Mais il ne m'aimera jamais !_

Pourquoi j'ai dit ca ...

Aie! c'est le cousin à Miranda j'espère qu'elle ne va pas dire que je le trouve sympa et que je ...l'aime. Mais est ce que je l'aime ?

_-Tu ne va pas le dire...hein promis?_

_-De quoi que tu l'aime ,et que ,tu voudrais sortir avec lui ,et que tu le trouve migon et que..._

Je lui coupe la parole en criant:

_-Oui baH c'est bon!_

Et là elle se met à rire, et tout à coup voilà Hayden avec ses beaux yeux bleus et sa chevelure blonde cendrée, le beau mec quoi. Il m'adresse la parole avec un sourire

_-Vous parliez de quoi car je t'ai entendu crier?_

_-De...de rien,de rien c'est pas très interresant._

_-Mais pourquoi Miranda rigole alors?_

Miranda ne dit rien ...Et la c'est le drame elle dit à son cousin:

_-Elle veut sortir a..._

Je lui mais la main sur la bouche avant qu'elle ne dise quoi que se soit.

_-Tu veut sortir avec moi?_

_A suivre..._

Suzanne Lindann

_J'éspère que ça vous a plu, si c'est le cas, laisser moi une review, et ne soyez pas trop dur, c'est ma tout première fanfition. Voila au prochain chapitre que je posterai seulement si y'a au moins deux reviews._


End file.
